Too Much to Ask
by Jessica Watsuki
Summary: Seto and Anzu were about to get married but Seto changed after purposing. He became a shell of the man he once was through drugs and alcohol. Their relationship is falling apart. Can they both save their love and lives?
1. All Good Things Must Come to an End

Hey everyone!!! Wow it's been forever since I've written! I started off just writing Mary-Sue's but no one like's those :P. Now I have new inspiration and after reading like over 40 SetoXAnzu fan fics over the course of a few years I've decided to write one of my own. These two are my favorite couple in Yu-Gi-Oh. I just love them to death!!!

Oh and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…if I did I would have made sure 4Kids didn't get a hold of it to mess it up for us dub watchers!!! Still love YGO though : )

* * *

Too Much to Ask

All Good Things Must Come to an End

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Anzu screamed at the top of her lungs while throwing a very expensive vase at the nearby wall.

"I'm tired of the drugs, and alcohol Seto…I just can't do it anymore."

Tears we're streaming down her face and her stomach felt as if someone had just put their fist through it. But the worst feeling was in her heart. She could feel her heart sinking and falling apart at the very thought of leaving her fiancé Seto Kaiba.

"YOU CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!?" Seto shook with anger. "What the hell is your problem Anzu!? I deserve the right to relax after working so much, AND putting up with your constant bitching about the negative side effects of drugs, or whatever it is you rant on about."

"I just care about your wellbeing and I've been trying to get you to take a break from work for ages. You never spend any time with me anymore, and you're always at the bar or in some alley buying drugs off some deranged criminal. It's not safe and it's affecting the people around you! Just look at me…just look at Mokuba!"

"What about him?"

"He's always locking himself in his room, and he doesn't want to talk to anyone anymore. Haven't you noticed that big of a change in your own flesh and blood!? He's not the same anymore…not the same perky, spunky, joyous child anymore." Anzu was trembling with anger.

"That's only because he's becoming a teenager. It happens to us all."

"YOU DON'T LOSE YOUR PERSONALITY JUST BECAUSE YOU GO THROUGH PURBITY SETO!!!" Anzu was losing hope of getting Seto to see things her way. "I don't know what to do without you. I love you so much…but I can't watch you destroy all our lives. I've tried to get you to come back to us but you just won't listen. I hope you see the error of you ways before it's too late for you…but it is too late for us now."

"So you're just going to run away from everything. How will that solve any problems?" Seto was furious but tried to remain calm.

"I'm not running away from everything, I'm moving on and going towards a brighter future. Though I may not be able to move on in love because I can't image ever being happy with anyone else but you, the real you not drugged up, drunken Seto…I want the real Seto back and if you won't bring him back then he might as well be dead to me."

"You said you loved me…all of me, and that now includes the new things I do, if you can't love that then you never truly loved me!"

"I thought I did Seto…I really thought I did…" Anzu's knees got weak and she felt dizzy. She couldn't take this anymore.

"I can't take this anymore get out Mazaki!" Seto spat.

"Don't worry Kaiba I plan on it." With that Anzu grabbed her belongings that she had already packed in anticipation of her departure from the Kaiba mansion. She turned to her love one last time only to see a horrible shell of a man, pathetic and misguided. "I can't look at you anymore…goodbye Seto, I hope someone can help you, and do what I couldn't." Anzu turned away quickly and ran out the front door.

Seto looked at the front door half expecting Anzu to come flying back in just as fast as she flew out. After that heated argument he felt cold all of a sudden. His world was spinning and he began to feel ill.

"What have I done?"

* * *

You like? You hate? You don't really care? Let me know, just no bashing please…I don't want my spirits crushed just when I've started writing again…Please review : ) Oh and I intend for a happy ending so things will get better eventually! 


	2. Midnight Blue

Finally got around to doing another chapter. I'm starting college again and trying to get a second job but I will keep trying to pump the chapters out if you keep wanting them. Anzu and Seto are about 21 presently but the flashback in this chapter they are about 18.

_Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

* * *

Too Much to Ask

Midnight Blue

It was late at night, almost midnight though the full moon lit up the sky and gave the illusion of an earlier hour. The only indication of the lateness was the completely deserted streets and buildings as well as the dark houses along the streets. No one was out except for one person. Anzu had no where to go.

She had left her only home in the world, but that place wasn't a home anymore. It was now a vast, dark, free standing structure filled with nothing but pain for her. She did not wish to return to it in its present state so she wondered around the city.

Anzu had lost her family long ago. They had been very strict about her seeing men and had arranged a boyfriend for her. Anzu had refused to be apart of some arranged, forced love and decided to leave her family. Of course at the time Anzu was already in love with the handsome CEO Seto Kaiba so finding a place to stay wasn't very hard seeing as Seto had plenty of room and enjoyed Anzu's company very much.

Anzu had friends but many of them we're so against her engagement to Seto that they stopped talking to her. Anzu felt completely alone. The only friend she might have is Mokuba and he was back at that awful place. The city was only adding to her pain; seeing the once filled and bright buildings now empty and dark. She decided to get out of there as well. Anzu ventured to the park and sat down at her favorite bench right next to a big pond.

Anzu stared at her reflection in the water. Her face was red and puffy. Her eyes looked cold and lifeless and where her usual beautiful smile had been, a frown had taken its place. She couldn't stare at the disturbing image anymore so she quickly looked upward towards the night sky. She stared at the night sky and it brought back such wonderful memories for her. She closed her eyes and focused on times before things went bad…

_Anzu couldn't believe it! She was going on a date with her long-time crush Seto Kaiba! Of course she would tell her parents she was going to go hang out with one of her friends…a girl friend because her parents we're under the impression that she didn't associate with guys since they forbad it. Anzu ran upstairs to her room and changed out of her school uniform. She wore a red tank top and a dark almost navy blue mini skirt; something she would usually ware going out. Though her real date clothes were in a bag. _

"_Mom I'm going out with Serenity to the mall." Anzu yelled into the kitchen where her mother was cleaning. _

"_Alright honey, just don't be out too late. Oh what's that in the bag Anzu?" _

_Anzu froze and thought of something to say. "It's a dress…I need to return it at the mall…it's too small." Anzu recovered. _

_Her mother eyed her suspiciously but nodded at her to go on. Anzu said goodbye one last time and ran out the door. She got to her car and she drove off. _

_She headed for the restaurant she was supposed to meet Seto at. Anzu was early but that's exactly what she wanted. Anzu went into the fancy restaurant and everyone stared at her. _

'_I guess these rich people don't see too many common girls in here.' Anzu walked up to the server_

"_Excuse me I have a reservation here under Seto Kaiba and I need to use the bathroom here to change."_

_The server looked her up and down and said "Indeed you do." He pointed out the restrooms._

_Anzu thanked the man but inwardly cursed him. 'He didn't need to be so rude about it."_

_Anzu got to the bathroom and changed her clothes in one of the stalls. She put her other clothes in the bag for later. Anzu walked out of the room and she was being stared at again but it was for a different reason this time._

_Anzu came out wearing a sparkling midnight blue dress. The dress came down to her high heels and hugged her curves. There was a long slit up the dress on the right reaching her upper thigh. The top of the dress was a V-cut and accented her chest very well. It had no sleeves but tied in the back around her neck. The back was open until the waist where the dress came back and hugged her hips once more. _

_Anzu felt red from all the staring. She quickly hurried out of sight near the front door of the restaurant where she would wait for Seto. She looked at the clock. _

'_5 min's to spare…I hope I didn't over dress or anything.' Now Anzu began to worry._

_Her heart felt like it was in her throat, and her stomach in her chest._

_Five min's felt like forever but exactly at 5:00 Seto Kaiba came through the front doors. He wore long black pants and a nice light blue dress shirt. Over the shirt he had a black over coat, and draping down the center of the shirt was a midnight blue tie._

_Seto stopped dead in his tracks. He could only stare at Anzu. She was breath-taking. He wasn't expecting to be caught off guard like this. Anzu was gawking as well. Their eyes met and Seto was the first to regain his composure._

"_Good to see you Mazaki"_

_The words weren't registering in Anzu's head. She thought she heard him say something but she wasn't sure. Her heart had moved from her throat to her head and all she could hear was a loud thumping noise. She finally shook it off managing to finally say something._

"_Anzu" She whispered._

"_Huh?" Seto was confused now._

"_Please call me Anzu" She finally got out._

"_Alright Anzu." It felt so right using her first name. "Than you can call me Seto." Seto couldn't believe what he was saying. Only Mokuba was permitted to call him by his first name and here he was telling his rival's cheerleader, extremely attractive cheerleader, but his rival's none the less, that she could call him Seto. But he wanted to hear it…for some reason he wanted to hear it from her…_

"_Um…sure thing…Seto." A slight blush appeared on Anzu's face. Seto almost jumped at the sound of his name coming out of a different mouth than usual. He liked it._

"_Well shall we go sit down?" Seto took her hand and Anzu actually did jump at this. Seto just ignored the reaction figuring she is just nervous. _

_The new couple followed the server to the back of the restaurant to a secluded area. It was a beautiful room. The lighting was dim but there was a candle at the table so you could easily see the person you we're eating with. There were flowers all over and beautiful artwork crowding the walls. Seto and Anzu took their seats and got their menus._

_Anzu buried herself in her menu. 'I can't believe I'm eating dinner in such a beautiful place with Kaiba…I mean Seto. Wow he told me to call him Seto…I can't believe it!' Anzu was lost in her giddy thoughts. Time went by and the waiter came back and asked for their drink orders._

"_I'll have a glass of red wine." Seto ordered_

"_Oh…" Anzu was shaken from her thoughts. "I'll just have iced tea with a lemon please."_

_Anzu went back to her menu. She couldn't decide what to get so she decided to ask Seto what he was going to get. Anzu peaked out from behind her menu only to find Seto had been staring at her. Blue met blue._

_Anzu couldn't even imagine eating when her stomach was in such a mess of knots. 'His eyes are such a deep shade of blue. They usually are cold but now they have a sort of warmth to them.'_

_The waiter came back with their drinks and asked for their orders. Anzu and Seto we're forced to look away from each other._

"_I'll have the filet minion with asparagus." Seto said calmly._

_Anzu racked her brain to come up with something. She hadn't even really looked at the menu._

"_Um…I'll have a garden salad." She finally said._

"_Is that all?" The waiter asked surprised._

"_Uh…yes." And with that the waiter left._

"_You know you could order more if you'd like to Anzu?" _

"_No that's alright. I'm not a big eater." Anzu lied. Anzu was actually a huge eater though her looks didn't show it. It was all that dancing that burned off all those calories she took in._

"_Hmm, you seem to eat a lot at school."_

"_Ha that's because if you don't eat your food quick Joey will vacuum it up in a second." Anzu joked. She seemed very comfortable joking and talking about her friends._

"_Sure sounds like something that mutt would do." Seto smirked._

_Usually Anzu would get mad at Seto for calling one of her best friends a mutt but this time it was funny to her. They both laughed._

_Dinner came and went and the atmosphere was much more comfortable. They talked about their future goals, Anzu's friends, and Mokuba. Seto paid the bill and put his arm around Anzu's waist to walk her out of the restaurant. Anzu's butterflies returned in her stomach. They made it out to Anzu's car and Anzu couldn't look at Seto. She just stared at her feet. She felt so nervous for some reason. She finally managed to say something first._

"_Thank you Seto for a wonderful…" Anzu was cut off. Seto hand cupped Anzu's chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Than something happened Anzu hadn't expected. Seto lips locked with hers. She was so taken aback by the sudden kiss she didn't know what to do. Seto felt the lack of reaction and he became worried that maybe she didn't want the kiss as much as he did…maybe it was too early to be kissing. Seto pulled back slightly and Anzu realized what was going on. 'No I don't want this to stop!' On impulse Anzu wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and captured his lips once more. Seto was pleasantly surprised. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity but at the same time too short for both of them. They finally broke apart and stared into each others eyes.._

"_You're welcome." Seto smirked._

"_Huh for what?" Anzu was confused now and slightly angry that Seto would say you're welcome after a kiss._

"_For that wonderful something you were talking about before."_

"_Oh!" Anzu laughed. "Thank you again Seto. Well I'd better get going my parent's want me home early and they are super strict."_

"_Great." Seto said sarcastically. "Well how bout we do something Saturday evening?"_

"_Sounds good!" Anzu said with a big smile. _

"_Great I'll call you." Seto actually gave her a genuine smile and kissed Anzu once more quickly on the lips. Then he turned and walked away._

'_Wow, oh my god, oh my god. That's was just…wow.' Anzu got into her car and drove to her house. She was so happy she couldn't contain herself. She pulled up in the driveway and went inside._

"_Mom I'm home!"_

"_Oh hello dear how was your…why are you wearing a dress?" Anzu's mother eyed her._

'_SHIT! I forgot I was wearing this. What is wrong with me?' "Oh this? I switched that dress I had earlier for a bigger size and Serenity and I decided to ware our dresses around. It was just a weird little thing we felt like doing." Anzu lied._

"_You shouldn't be going around in public in formal clothes; you'll ruin them. Go upstairs and get dressed. Would you like dinner? You're father should be home soon and I'm about to make you're favorite food, Mac & Cheese."_

"_Sure thing Mom. I'm starving!"_

* * *

I decided to end it there. I can't believe I'm just randomly making this up as I go, usually I have the whole story planed out but not this time. I do plan on having the next two chapters be flashbacks. And possibly a lemon in the 4th chapter, of course a flash back lemon. Than it's off to Seto's point of view. Poor lonely misguided Seto. But things will get better. Please Review so I can get more inspired to write! 


	3. The Loose Daughter

Hey everyone

Woo I'm finally getting back to writing. Now for some reviews on my reviews. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!

the-hinotori ayame11midori drkmagiciangrl25 Kare Love 4ever

I'm glad you all like it, and I hope I continue to write more, and actually finish a story :P

DarkenDepths Anzu secretly must despise vases lol, and fliet minion is a kind of steak…I think that's how you spell it :P Yes now that I read back it was kind of random how they just kissed each other like that, and I wish I didn't make it happen that quick, but I guess I'm focusing more on developing how they get back together rather than how they got together in the first place, though I do wish I gave it more time and maybe a reason as to why Seto Kaiba would go on a date with Anzu lol. Thank you so much for the compliment on my description  it made me happy, and I suppose Anzu was trying to remember the good instead of the bad just to calm herself down, I do that sometimes I call it forced happiness :P

Andramir Armenienton Yes I like my idea too lol it's just something different from the norm. Thank you for liking this story so much, you gave me the final push to update 

_Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

Again I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but if I did I would figure out a way to make Seto a real life human being…that would be cool, but near impossible!

* * *

Too Much to Ask

The "Loose" Daughter

Anzu smiled at her memories of happier times. All she wanted to do was go back in time before this whole mess happened. All of a sudden the bushes shook next to her waking her from her dream like state. Anzu jumped but than saw it was just a squirrel. The creature ran past Anzu and up a tree into a nest occupied by another squirrel. Anzu grew slightly jealous at the creatures and wished she could be back in Seto's arms, that is, the arms of the Seto she fell in love with, not this new one. Anzu sighed and decided it was time for her to find a place to stay. A park was no place for her to sleep.

She knew the only person she could go to this late at night without disturbing any family members was her good friend Mai who lived by herself. Mai didn't judge Anzu for choosing to be with Kaiba like most of her so called friends did. As Anzu walked she passed by her parents old house. They had moved away to avoid any contact with their "loose" daughter. Seeing that house brought back all the disturbing memories of the night she left home. (A/N Anzu leaves home many months after her first date with Seto so they are much closer)

"_Anzu dear! We've got someone we'd like you to meet!" Anzu's mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs as she stood there with Anzu's father and another young man._

_Anzu came down the stairs to see what it was her mother wanted. She saw the young man that was with her parents and wondered what was going on. The unfamiliar boy was very plain looking, and seemed very thrilled to be there._

"_Honey this young man's name is James Patterson. He's from America but speaks fluent Japanese. Your father and I would like you two to get to know each other."_

_Anzu gave her parents a confused look, as James just kept staring at Anzu with lustful eyes. Anzu's eyes shifted to James as she felt the heat of his stare. She felt very uncomfortable being stared at like she was a piece of meat._

"_Not to be impolite or anything but may I ask why you want me to get to know this stranger?" Anzu pointed at James._

"_ANZU! He is not a stranger! He is a very wealthy man from America, and you should show him more respect!" Her father shouted. _

"_Yes Anzu and he is your future husband so I suggest you two get along." Her mother added._

"_WHAT!? FUTURE HUSBAND! SAYS WHO?" Anzu's eyes grew wide as she shouted at her parents._

"_Anzu this is a wonderful opportunity for us all, James has a lot of influence and money and will be able to take us out of this country and into America like we always wanted to." Anzu's mother explained._

"_LIKE YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO! I don't want to leave Japan, and I sure as hell don't want to be forced into a marriage." Anzu was beyond pissed now._

"_Of course you want to leave Japan. Remember you want to go to that dancing school in New York. If you marry James your dream to be a dancer can come true." Anzu's mother smiled sweetly trying to convince her daughter to go along with her plan._

"_I can achieve my goals without marrying this guy; he looks like a total pervert." Anzu pointed at James who still continued to stare at her._

"_Mr. Patterson here is not a pervert, he is a very respectable man and you'll do well to hold your tongue young lady!" Her father grabbed her daughters hand and put it into James's sweaty hand. Anzu immediately tried to rip her hand from James's grasp but to no avail. The boy held on for dear life._

"_How do you plan on ever becoming a dancer on you own Anzu?" Her mother asked still trying to be sweet._

"_It won't be on my own." Anzu blurted out._

"_Oh really?" both her parents said in unison. _

'_Shit! Well it's now or never' Anzu prepared herself to tell her parents about her secret love affair with the sexy rich business man Seto Kaiba._

"_I'm seeing someone else, and have been for about half a year." Anzu said proudly. She was happy to get that off her chest. She hadn't told anyone about her relationship. The only two people who knew were Seto and Mokuba._

"_WHAT!" This time it was her mother yelling. Her father was too shocked to say a thing. "YOU'VE BEEN SEEING A MAN BEHIND OUR BACKS?!"_

"_Mom I'm almost 19 years old I can see whomever I want." Anzu screamed._

"_Get out of my house!" Her dad finally found words, and he was furious. "GET THE HELL OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE FACE OF OUR LOOSE DAUGTHER EVER AGAIN! YOU HAVE SHAMED THE NAME MIZAKI!"_

_Anzu was shocked she was being kicked out of her house. Her parents had always treated her lovingly but now she saw their true colors. All they wanted was money and to move to America. She felt betrayed but she also felt slightly relieved. She finally was free._

"_Gladly!" Anzu gave a sad smile to her parent's one last time. The sad smile turned into a smirk as she turned to James. He was still holding her hand hoping to still get a piece of the "loose" daughter._

"_It was very nice meeting you Mr. Patterson, but sadly we must part." Anzu said in a sexy sarcastic tone. James just stared at Anzu in confusion. He didn't know weather to be turned on or to be unhappy with that tone of voice when all of a sudden Anzu's knee made hard contact with his crotch. James kneeled over in pain and Anzu ran out of the house without even looking at her parents one last time, they weren't worth it._

_Anzu ran for a long time. She found herself at the Kaiba mansion. She had been here many times. It was the library, mall, and even sometimes the school to her parents who didn't know where she really went. Anzu entered the code to open the front gates of the mansion. She entered and walked up to the front door. She didn't have her keys or any possessions. They were all gone now. She knocked on the front door and waited for an answer. _

_Anzu heard Seto on the other side of the door. "Who the hell could that be, I just got home can't I have a moment of peace and quiet in my own home!" He yelled frustrated._

_Seto opened the door very angrily and stared down at the person who dared to bother The Seto Kaiba this late at night. He was surprised at who he saw. He thought it would be one of his workers but he was pleasantly surprised when he saw Anzu instead. He looked into her eyes and saw a mix of emotions. He saw fear, confusion, betrayal, and still a spark of joy._

"_What is wrong Anzu? It's a little late to be here. I don't mind it but won't your parents find out?" Seto asked._

_Anzu ran up and hugged Seto. "My parents aren't mine anymore. I'm free. They don't want me around anymore." Anzu sounded happy but on the verge of crying. "I feel so betrayed by them. They only wanted me around so I could get them money. I'm done with them and I'm done with hiding our relationship. Let's tell the whole world Seto." Anzu broke the hug and looked at the man she was falling in love with._

"_You're welcome to stay here with me if you don't want to stay at home anymore. In fact I'd prefer that you stay here with me, but are you sure about all this?" He questioned._

"_Never been so sure Seto."_

* * *

Well now that I finally updated you can review once more. Either the next chapter or chapter 4 will be all about Seto I think. We'll get to see his POV and develop his character a lil more. Till than Thank you all for reading!

Jessica Watsuki


	4. Mai, Mai, Mai, What Happened Here?

Gonna try to write another chapter…donno where I'm gonna go with this story so I need some more time to ponder but I think I can crank out another one to keep u guys reading…maybe :P

Shadow's Apprentice & drkmagiciangrl25 Thank u for ur review, and I will try to update more often

DarkenDepths Yes that's the food I was talking about…yummy good stuff but my spelling sucks as u can c with Mazaki :P I will try to spell it right from now on! I kinda made up the name James Patterson but that's funny that he's an author, but try not to think of the old guy when u hear this of this James Patterson (which u probably wont anymore), they r different. Thank u for ur in-depth reviews 

_Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

I NO OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

Too Much to Ask

Mai, Mai, Mai, What Happened Here?

Anzu glared at the looming, dark house. It held so many bad memories for her. All her parents ever wanted out of her were success and money. They figured she couldn't gain them through dancing so they had to resort to gaining them through marriage into wealth.

'I hope they are living on the streets somewhere!' Anzu sneered.

She quickly snapped back into reality and her current situation. She didn't have time to be angry at the past when she had a bunch of other problems at present to deal with. She sighed and continued on her journey to Mai's house.

Anzu walked for about a half an hour, not really rushing. She knew that when she got there she would have a lot of explaining to do. She would have to relive the whole ordeal in her mind, and words. She was not looking forward to that. All Anzu wanted to do was curl up and dream of better things.

She finally arrived at Mai's home. It was purple (no surprise) a light purple. There were no lights on and this made Anzu gulp. She did not want to disturb her friend so late at night, but the chill of the night breeze brought her to her senses…she had to do this. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She waited until she started hearing noises from behind the door.

"Who the hell can that be this late at night?" Anzu heard before the door flew open to revile a tired, distressed, and slightly pissed off Mai.

"ANZU! What in the world are you doing here at this time!?" Mai's eyes widened with shock.

"Well it's a long story…in short I need a place to stay for the night." Anzu looked downward towards the floor.

Mai just stared down at the brunette in disbelief. She looked so sad and lifeless. "Sure thing hun, come in and take a seat." Mai moved out of the way for Anzu to get inside.

Anzu walked in and sat down on the couch and Mai sat down across from her. Anzu still was looking at the floor and Mai was starting to get upset.

"Look at me hun. What happened to you, spill it!" Mai said with a stern look.

Anzu looked up and the pain was evident in her blue orbs. She sighed knowing what she had to do. She fought back some tears that threatened to fall and took a deep breath preparing to tell her story.

"It's about me and Seto." She finally spoke slightly above a whisper.

"What, I thought you two were doing so well and all. I mean the night of the engagement party you two looked absolutely inseparable. What happened?" Mai asked with a sympathetic look.

Anzu cringed at the memory. "That's when he started to change…a few days after the party Mokuba was admitted into the hospital for that car accident…you remember right?" Anzu questioned.

"Sure I remember, you and Kaiba were freaking out."

"Well Kaiba freaked out a little more than me. Don't get me wrong I was worried about Mokuba's life but something in Kaiba snapped. His mental state was very bad. Seeing Mokuba in the hospital bed made him feel so helpless, and worthless. He blamed himself for the accident; said he couldn't protect him. The guilt was too much to bear. Also it somehow forced him to think about his parent's death and how he couldn't help them either. Seto was forced to reopen his old wounds with his late step-father. I guess seeing Mokuba in such a pained condition caused him to remember his childhood. Seto lost it. He started staying out late drinking…trying to forget everything. Mokuba had fallen into a coma and it was two weeks before he woke up, but by than it was to late…Seto had changed. He had become a drunk, and I started to notice a bad smell and ashes around the house. That's when I discovered he had started doing drugs and smoking pot to feel better. It hurt me that he didn't come to me first. I would have helped him. He must have felt so worthless and undeserving of my help…or at least that's what I want to believe. I don't want to think he actually didn't want my help, or felt that I couldn't help him…that I wasn't able."

"I'm sure he knew you could help, but from what you're saying he developed a great sense of shame and helplessness so he probably felt unworthy of any help you would give him." Mai tried to comfort her friend.

"I hope so. It's only been a little over a month since we got engaged, and Mokuba has been home and well for two weeks. Seto is hooked by now. He never stopped even when Mokuba was home. He got a temper when he was drunk, and high. He would yell at Mokuba and me…he even would hit us, and than in the morning he would remember nothing. Eventually Mokuba just stopped talking; he wouldn't leave his room unless it was to leave the mansion. I tired to help Seto but he wouldn't listen. I finally figured maybe the best way to help him was to leave him. I'm so tired Mai. Tired of trying to help but being unable. Tired of preaching the truth and having it fall on deaf ears. I'm so tired of it all. I feel like I can't do anything to help them. I've tried everything…everything."

Anzu started to sob uncontrollably. Mai got up and embraced her friend. She to, felt as if she were going to cry. Seeing her friend, who is normally so determined and cheerful, fall apart like this killed her. She looked so lost and Mai felt anger towards the CEO for putting her through it all.

"You have had quite a night Anzu. I think the best thing right now is to get some sleep. We will figure out how to deal with that jerk tomorrow. I promise you we will help him get back to his old arrogant, rude, too-smart-for-his-own-good self you seem to like so much." Mai broke the embrace from Anzu and gave her a little smile.

Anzu smiled back slightly and wiped away her tears. Thinking of the old Seto always made her a little better. "Thank you so much Mai, you are my only friend these days."

"Anytime hun. Now you take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Mai said pointing to her room.

"Oh no I couldn't Mai, you ha…" She was cut off by a single finger.

"I don't want to hear another word of protest from your mouth Anzu Mazaki. You march straight to my room and get some sleep. We will talk more in the morning."

Anzu just sighed in defeat and walked to Mai's room to rest. Mai watched her retreating form and frowned.

'My, my, my, what are we going to do?'

* * *

Next chapter will have Seto in it I'm pretty sure. We got to focus on him too :P We shall see how his night went. As always please review, it helps me get inspiration to write again!

Jessica Watsuki


End file.
